The Crapola Chronicles
by ThumperMiggles
Summary: Twenty vibrant classic colors to choose from! Colored pencil lead that breaks right after it's sharpened! A collection of oneshots by that weirdo throwing her Crapola colored pencil set against the wall! Tokka , TophSokka
1. Ignorant Blue

_Tokka - The Chronicles of Crapola_

_Twenty fun-filled colors for all your coloring needs._

_Thanks for the terrible art supplies, Crapola._

_AN: _Looks like I've begun the torture and mayhem.

ThumperMiggles is attempting to return, since her plot bunnies are hammering at her head with a space sword and an extremely painful boomerang. I've created another one-shot series! Title inspired by Crapola (c) Colored Pencils! Stick to the insanely expensive Prismacolor, people.

Oh joy.

_In the best regards,_

_ThumperMiggles._

_"Ignorant Blue"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

Today was, Toph had decided with a nod, a terrible birthday.

Certainly, it was a lovely day, she could not deny the fact. The sun was out, brightly shining its happy warm rays all over the stupid place (for example, on her already quite warm back) like a retarded idiot that did know its place. The grass was swaying like an old drunk man that forgot his bad resistance to alcohol against her feet, making her want to earthbend it away (though she refrained from doing so).

She also could not deny the fact that she was smack in the middle of a large party full of egoist businessmen and stuck up wives of those just screaming to get their ass kicked.

However, (this fact had been hammered into her ears and crammed into the little space Toph had in her head the day before) Toph Beifong was a lady, and according to her mother, a very attractive one at that.

Also according to her mother, ladies were supposed to remain seated and still like the porcelain dolls they were, shut up, and smile at every single idiotic passerby of her chair to at least make her personality look slightly appealing to others. Not that Toph had ever been quite a person that was good at looking well to others (as she couldn't see herself in the first place).

Toph, no matter how "cooperative" she was with everyone did the obvious thing. Flatly denied.

Or, at least, she flatly denied the order until her father threatened the jamming of shoes upon her feet (the conniving old man).

So there Toph was, the perfect lady, in the middle of a large, bustling party, smile glued to her face, perfectly still, and most definitely completely still (but still without shoes, thank the Lord).

So when Toph felt a certain wolftailed warrior dance up to her in a giddy jig, her head almost exploded in the premonition that she would most definitely NOT be able to handle Sokka at the present moment, where she was supposed to be glued to a chair.

"Hi Toph!"

She was completely still, staring straight forward, deciding that not acknowledging his presence was for the best. Perhaps he would eventually figure out that he would be at best not speaking to her so that she could continue her shoeless days.

Sokka, although not a very observant person, might get into his thick head that he should simply leave her alone, right?

Toph conversing with Sokka was completely out of the question, as it would not qualify as "shutting up and sitting still". She made a quick choice to continue to ignore him.

My, she was so very wrong.

"Toph?"

Sokka pouted, and poked her nose, and she held down the burning urge to punch him in the face.

"Tooophh?"

She felt Sokka's face light up with a dawning realization, and Toph let her glued smile slip for just a bare unnoticeable second to whisper out an "Oh god" when she felt him stalk up to the man at the corner with his home-made earthbent bullhorn. He returned to her side, and putting it at her ear before she could protest, belted out,

"TOPH BEIFONG, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PLEASE WAKE UP? I KNOW THIS PARTY IS BORING, BUT IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD, RIGHT?"

Toph, with her acute sense of hearing, promptly jumped, stumbled out of her chair, knocked over a table, and spilled a large amount of the refreshments on what appeared to be some very well-known families. Toph shook her head in horror, and sent a small wave of vibration her father's way. They returned with her father's feelings, an air of anger rising up her spine shaking her with his intentions.

And Toph, being the extremely intelligent person she was, knew exactly what he meant to do.

- - - - -

Toph Beifong was not a stupid person.

It didn't help that she was smacking into walls to prove her point, but she was most certainly not lacking intellect whatsoever.

Sokka was a stupid person.

One that didn't know the right time to say or do things either.

And no matter how much Toph Beifong hit, kicked, earthbent, or caused physical pain to Sokka (when she could actually land a hit due to her lack of "sight"), it wouldn't change the fact that Toph was in a much better mood (regardless of her shoed feet).

After all, the incident allowed her to escape the terrible looming party of greedy, grabby, money-hunting predators.

It most certainly was a nice day, Toph could feel the sun rubbing against her back, and the grass swaying with a pleasant breeze against her bare ankles (her father was kind enough to allow sandals instead of closed toed terror).

Toph kicked Sokka in the shin one last time, and sighed.

"You know, if you do that too much, I'll get a bruise!"

No matter how stupid Sokka was, at least he tried to act smart.

Toph had often heard that Sokka wore blue.

She had often heard that Katara wore blue as well.

After pondering the ever-popular Katara being completely unknowing to her admirers (the lovely Zuko and Aang), and the almost-sweet Sokka destroying her any hope to walk around barefoot for at least a week, she made yet another decisive choice.

Blue, was, apparently a very blind, oblivious, ignorant color.

_A/N: _So, it's not my best, but I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. In case you haven't guessed yet, each of my "Crapola Chronicles" oneshots is named after a color :)

Am I the only one who thinks that blue is an ignorant color? Most people say it's calming, and warm, but when I think of blue, I think of absentminded people who have no idea what's going around them...

I guess I just have weird ways of looking at things. It must be a fanfiction writer thing, since TwilightRose2 does that too.

I don't know how many other Canadian geniuses draw anime-style comics of our White House burning down. I raise my glass to you, Brodie.


	2. Scarlet Kiss

_"Scarlet Kiss"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

Sokka loved his wife very much.

Regardless of the fact that she was the most violent and maniac woman he had ever met, and save the fact that she could probably kick his ass in under a minute tops, he most certainly loved his wife.

Sokka also loved to make his wife happy.

Whether it be a cake, a food, a hair ribbon (though not often), a new set of arm guards for earthbending (very often, seeing as her violent style often broke them), it was hers. Sokka was like her shining-armored knight.

Toph loved her husband very much.

She ignored the fact that he was a hopeless idiot.

Toph also loved to make her husband happy.

He often made her angry beyond belief, and whined like a child, but Toph was willing to go to a large amount of heights for him to simply quit his yapping. A stick of chicken or seal usually did the job quite well.

Sokka, although he had a wide expanse of knowledge, bore no hint of common sense. Whatsoever.

His point was proved easily when he mad his wife mad.

He would make a snappy remark going just a bit too far.

She would breathe in and out very slowly, calming herself.

Then she would smile sweetly.

And treat him to the tender sweet kiss-

Of her smacking hand him on the face.

_A/N: _Here's a short and sweet story just for kicks. Sokka does go too far with Toph, he does. I mean, after a couple years of married life, don't you think he'd learn by now not to mess with her...?

Most people think of scarlet as passion.

All I see it as is the color Sokka sees once Toph is through beating him up :)


End file.
